Marvel`s Spider-Man/Masked Marvel
Masked Marvel '''is the first ever episode of Marvel`s Spider-Man that is also the first of it`s first season. This episode is a special, so the size of the episode is 94 minutes. Storyboard The episode begins with a maniacal teenager, Peter Parker, in sweat and opression, as he freakishly observes the things and the environment around his room. Then the camera zooms into his eyes, to only roll into another scene, showing the title card, reading, "Netflix Studios and Marvel Studios present Marvel`s Spider-Man." Then, another writing shows "three days before," starting a new scene. We see teenager geek, Peter Parker, skating across his school hall, while taking instant photographs of students along the way. Recognizing the snobbish Mary Jane Watson, a secret crush of his, he starts looking at her dreamily before bumping on to Harry Osborn, his best friend. He snaps back to reality and looks around, to start narrating. He introduces himself and confesses that his social popularity is very low, in fact, he thinks it does not even exist. In a minimally cartoonish flashback, he exploits that his parents are accused of making the run after burglarizing intelligence and materials from the multicorporate company, Oscorp, run by the psychologically depressed Norman Osborn. But sadly, his parents dissapeared alongside 218 other people who were all thought to be in an airplane, boarded in Chicago. Peter also reveals the irony of how he and Harry Osborn became friends. Then, he reveals that he was adopted by his father`s sister, May Parker and her husband Ben Parker, and he was raised as their own child, although they had to make much sacrifices for him as they were a couple living in low income. Peter can`t also hate to admit that he has been negatively viewed for his scarced background, because of the notorious activities his parents reportedly commited, the society always saw him as a 'child of the demons.' That is why he was bullied for the past nine years, even in his recent birthday, when he turned 18. But then he revolts against his oppositioners by adding that he has by now the highest scholastic major in Midtown High School and works for Google, as a part time job. Now, he snaps back to reality again; he chats with Harry Osborn who adds information that his father just got sent to an asylum following his recent depression and insanity after the death of his mother, and Adrian Toomes is in temporary charge of Oscorp, and with this in his advantage, the temporary CEO has bought Horizon Labs, who are letting a free scientific demonstration exhibition three days later, and the brilliant one armed Curtis Connors is going to lead the free guide. Moreover, Peter`s most biggest crush, Gwen Stacy is one of Connors` interns, and Harry invites Peter, to which Peter immediately agrees to go to. However, overhearing their conversation, the resillient bully, Flash Thompson, pushes Parker and teases him of his 'nerdy' attitude and his 'obsessive stalking over Gwen.' Flash adds that if he goes near Gwen, he is going to kill him as he is already dating her. Peter becomes very sick of Flash`s attitude and revolts against him in utter rage. Flash becomes extremely angry and forcefully drags Peter to the cafeteria, where he humiliates him and exploits Peter`s secret crush of both Gwen and Mary Jane. With Mary Jane`s presence there, Peter gets more humiliated as MJ herself mocks him. Humiliated and exiled by everyone, Peter rushes back to home, morose and enraged, and vows for vendetta and wants to sabotage all his bullies, anyway, anyhow. Aunt May and Uncle Ben try to comfort him, but Peter does not want the company of anyone and wants to be left alone. Now three days later, Harry accompanies Peter to Horizon Labs, where they meet Connors who will shortly start the demonstration exhibition. Connors confronts Peter and is totally shocked, he reveals that his parents were his colleague, and wants to say something but surpresses himself not to say anything and proceeds with his own actions. Shortly afterwards, the exhibition begins, with Gwen Stacy assisting Connors who is the guide to this demonstration. Peter attempts to avoid the eye of Gwen, but Harry says that is basically the reason he brought him to this 'junk.' Peter intentionally avoids Harry and observes the scientifical inventions and he is simply amazed. He also suddenly becomes curious of what Connors wanted to say to him and thinks if it was something about his parents. Suddenly getting the urge to know more about the works of his parents, Peter confidentially proceeds to a restricted science facility where he hopes he can augment and extract Oscorp information. He hacks the CCTV cameras without anyone noticing, and starts going over documentations. However, he accidently presses a distress buzzer alarm (which was actually broken), and thinking it turned on, he becomes hyperactive and relentless and to save himself, he hides in a quarantine area, where he discovers a big machine, inscribed, "The Oz Project." Observing the machine, he starts toying with it, but he unleashes the machine, to discover bizzarre arachnids lurking around. Two of the arachnids bite him hardly, and his blood cells start to become infected. In pain, he grips a propellor which he turns on. The machine is turned on, and he falls inside it, the electricity is activated and the radioactive and cosmic energy that powers the machine mutates him, killing him. Suddenly, his dead cells start to mutate, and his blood starts to undergo a radical chemical transformation process, which alters his whole body system, he gains the mutational abilities of the mystical arachnids and his muscle tissues expand, his bone gets sharper, and he develops radioactive and energy enzymes and symptoms, of which the science is unexplainable. Back from the dead with his memories intact, Peter is extremely terrorized and starts crying. He escapes the building by uncannily shattering the walls and jumping out of four stories. He runs towards the corners of a street where he discovers his organic webbing. He is frightened and he is accidently unleashing webs all over and grappling it, he starts swinging around the city, before he unlocks retractable talons to get out of a factory he accidently enters. Scared of what is happening, he travels through an underground train to return home. There, some thugs inside the train, mock him while he is sleeping in exhaustion. However, his amazing sixth sense, spider-sense activates and he automatically defenses himself by attacking the thugs, discovering his additional superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, equillibrilum, reflexes and body. A passenger who witnessed it reports it to the traindriver, and he tries to stop the passenger, to only emit radioactive energy beams out of his body, and he also suddenly activates a very mystical energy force, cosmo, that breaks the train doors, which he uses to get out. He runs for twenty three blocks to return home. His stepparents are worried sick, but without further ado, he locks himself in his room, and the very first scene, which is shown in the episode, where he is depressed and exhausted and looks everywhere, is shown, but now at the end, he gives a sinister smile. The screen fades to black. Then a writing reads 'a week later.' The scene shifts to a midnight club, where people are dancing to hip hop and are drinking in late night. A Stan Lee cameo is shown, and a teenager is shown drinking in the bar and getting too much comfortable with two ladies. Now sitting at the bar, he sees a man in a red home made mask and street clothes, of a red t shirt and blue jockey pants. The masked man bloodily attacks the man and swings outside of the building with him and throws him to a garbage can, and breaks his leg. A man witnesses this and takes a video of a masked man beating up the teenager and extraordinarily using spider like webs to swing out to nowhere. The man uploads this video to YouTube, and this becomes an instant sensation. Soon, the NYPD notices this and Captain George Stacy, arranges a meeting about this 'Masked Marvel' who has beaten up about six Midtown High School students. Captain George Stacy now attends a meeting with General Thunderbolt Ross, Agent Phil Coulson of an 'unmentioned firm,' and four more other government officials, one of who was Mr. William Phillip Chesterson, a government liason who was responsible for monitoring the supernatural and the bizzarre of Earth, noted that this Masked Marvel is a threat and immediately needs to be taken down. Thunderbolt also agrees with Phillip and George Stacy added that it may be just a goof who wants to be an Internet sensation, however, Phil Coulson says that instead of starting a debate, they will just alert 'the big man' (Nick Fury) and they will be alerted what to do. Until then, Stacy will do whatever he will with his duties. Stacy is about to leave the meeting, convinced that this Masked Marvel is a goof, however, he is interwened by Phillip on the way out, who pursues him and threatens him that he and his police squadron will lose their careers if NYPD can`t eliminate this Masked Marvel by the month, when Stacy asks why, Phillip says it is classified and a part of the unique inside government commands. George becomes scared and realizes that he has to tend to three sons, one grown up daughter and his wife, and thinks that if his career is lost, he can never adjust to his life again. Scared and desperate, George Stacy secretly follows the private executioner, Tony Masters, and shoots him on the hand, and arrests him, but, however, instead of dragging him to the station, he mysteriously drags him to an alley and hands him over a briefcase. Tony, (who is widely recognized as the contract killer, Taskmaster, who has mastered all of his tasks and has never failed any contract), is suprised when he finds five grand, all fresh and assorted in the briefcase, and he realizes that George has a task for him. Questioning him who he will have to kill, George pins him down, and in regret, says this has to be in complete anomity and completely confidentiality, and no one must know about his deal, and then he continues and says his target is the Masked Marvel. Now, the scene changes and we see a sinister Peter Parker with an evil smile, walking out from an alley, while wearing a jacket, and holding a bagpack, that is half opened and contains the Masked Marvel costume!! Then from the background, as he leaves, we see a beaten up teenager. Peter is revealed to be the Masked Marvel. Corrupted by his new powers, he uses his superhuman abilities for his ego and for his own obsessions; he is sabotaging the lives of the bullies and the people who have made him feel bad, by anyway, by a small issue or a very big issue. Peter whispers to himself that the 'big event' is near, and keeps on repeating until he reaches his home. He meets Uncle Ben, who is staring at him 'begrudgingly.' Ben screams at Peter for the first time and shouts at him and says why he did not pick up Aunt May for the third this week from the hospital, adding she had to walk for ten blocks again. May tries to calm Ben down but Ben backs her off. Peter, corrupted and totally changed, does not give a damn to Ben. Enraged by his awful attitude, the following day, Ben cuts off every source of technology, Peter has been gifted, including his camera, laptop, Nokia Lumia 101420 and his beloved skateboard as an extra. Pissed off, Peter secretly hurts uncle Ben by adding glycerine to Ben`s toothpaste, causing his uncle to have a skin infection after brushing his teeth. Afterwards, Peter enters school with Harry, and now he has become a charismastic figure at the school, who can now threaten Flash himself, he picks out the girls and has already started making out with Mary Jane Watson and Liz Allen. Harry Osborn is totally disgusted at Peter and notes that their friendship has been scarced following the sudden transformation of Peter, and decides to cut off their relationship. Peter is also doing notorious activities to catch the eye of Gwen, but Gwen is instead angered, and Peter does not understand, and he reaches a limit where Gwen confesses he hates his new attittude. Extremely humiliated, at nightfall, he dresses up as the Masked Marvel, his alter-ego and catches his second last victim, Jenkins, a high school football player, who was involved in ragging him. He beats up Jenkins gorily, and brutally, the most horribly out of all of his victims. Shattering three of his bones, making a big scar on his chest, and twisting his nose, and making him lose a lot of his blood. Meanwhile, from far away, Tony Masters is witnessing the Masked Marvel beat up the teenager using his binoculars. Laughing at the puny fighting techniques of the Masked Marvel, he jumps through four buildings, by leaping through the air, like nothing, like an Olympist, and finally uses his ropes to climb down a building and interrupt the Masked Marvel. Peter is shocked and questions the hooded figure who he is, the figure does not reply and assaults him. They both get into a bloody fight, but the Taskmaster easily outreaches Peter, with his expert fighting skills, and easily knocks Peter down. To escape, as a last resort, Peter escapes to a tunnel, and the Taskmaster pursues him. Peter starts punching a door of the tunnel in the corners very hard and enters it, and lures the Taskmaster inside it, before gripping the Taskmaster and throwing him down to what connected to a polluted river, the Taskmaster falls down the polluted and wasted river, where the radioactive waste disfigures his body, melts his skin, leaving his fate unknown. Peter retreats to his house, and in the same night, after that evening, he realizes he has no time to waste, and has to finish his business with Flash Thompson by midnight. We then see the Thompson family, Flash, his father, Herman Bob Thompson, his mother, Nadia Thompson, having a pleasant dinner. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door, Flash says he will get it. He opens it. Then while we see his parents eating poultry, we see suddenly Flash in midair getting slammed to a wardrobe. We see a masked Peter infiltrate the Thompson house, and say in glory, of how he is going to ''murder Flash, for all what he has done to him. Flash is confused and so is his parents. Herman attacks Peter but Peter throws him to a light switch, electrocuting him. The mother tries to run to Flash in self defense, but Peter webs her and throws her to the dining room. Getting hold of a knife, Peter proceeds to stab Flash, but Herman interrupts again and shoots at Peter`s leg. Injured, Peter grabs Flash and he retreats to an alley far away from any obstacles. Herman is worried and his mother starts having panic attacks. Thinking that Flash is kidnapped and taken in the 31st Alley, the nearest to them, he calls 911 and sends police there. Peter is in fact in that location and unmasks himself and exploits his identity to Flash and wants him to know who killed him and who will kill his family. Flash is traumatized and mentally wrecked, and before Peter can finish Flash off, once again, he is interrupted, but this time he has the shock of his life, when he sees, ''Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben who was returning home from the doctor for his new skin infection disease is shocked and popped and totally nicklegobbled when he discovers Peter has been the criminal this whole time. Peter starts to panic and in all of a sudden, he realizes that he is fallen into a dangerous game and Uncle Ben will never love him again and the same will go for Aunt May and he knows that his life is jeopardized. Becoming suicidal, Peter starts omitting radioactive beams all over the alley. Uncle Ben tries to calm Peter down and eventually does so, and attempts to completely alter his mentalism by making him come to his senses. When Peter sees Uncle Ben has come very close, he panics once again, and this time, he becomes furiously relentlessly hyperactive and he omits a cosmic energy force field that knocks out Flash and tears his two legs and kills Uncle Ben in the process. Meanwhile, the police are approaching. When Peter calms down, he looks around his environment. He sees a legless Flash, with blood smeared all over his face, and he sees his poor uncle lying near the pavement of the street, and he looks at his hands, realizing that this was all his fault. When he comes back to his senses and thinks out of the box of his own ego, he starts crying and he becomes so guilt ridden, that he starts internally tormenting himself, and in confusion and in utter pain, escapes the sight of what he referred to as 'hell.' As Peter escapes to nowhere, in the nick of time, the police approach the alley, and cover up the scene. After this, the screen fades to black. One month has past. We see a documentary like cinematography, where Flash is being interviewed by Christine Everhart, of what happened and who he thinks is the one who attacked him, Flash responses that he has no memory whatsoever. The doctors reveal that he is suffering from a memory loss. His father visits him to say that his mother is sent to the asylum and his father looks at him, in a maniacal way, suggesting that the father has also forgotten the identity of the attacker. Then we see, an ironical scene of rainfall and a funeral. We see crowds of people all struggling to see and pray for Ben Parker as they see his grave. In the very corner is Peter Parker himself, in his most decent, looking at the skies, while holding an umbrella. Harry Osborn comes to him and comforts him by giving him a hug, Harry then says goodbye to him as his Oscorp assistant, Montegga Jones tells him that he has to meet his father. Peter, who has literally not spoken for five weeks, visits the grave of his uncle everyday, and sees nightmares and hallucinations. Finally, he hallucinates of his uncle visiting him. His uncle inspires him of his powers and his abilities, and remarks that he was always a good kid before the figmentation leaves Peter`s mind. Going through uncle Ben`s old stuff, Peter discovers a cassette recorder, which he inserts on a DVD, we see a recording of a child Peter fighting with another boy, and Uncle Ben prohibiting the fight, and then Uncle Ben says about Peter`s powers, that "With great power comes great responsibility." And at that moment, nothing happens and Peter sees the rest of the video and puts back the cassete tape. However, in a suddden flash, he turns the DVD on again and plays the part when his uncle says a speech about responsibility and power. At that point, his eyes are wide open, and somehow everything around his environment has paused, the sound of the factory works, the sound of Aunt May baking a cupcake for Peter, the dust flying around the air approaching from Uncle Ben`s cartons, all gone. And it was just him, hysterically standing and looking at the mirror, and suddenly, everything resumes again, indicating that he has learnt something, and the episode ends with him saying, "Holy shit." Cast *Dylan O`Brien as Peter Parker/Masked Marvel *Mark Harmon as Captain George Stacy *Norman Reedus as Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Jon Voight as Ben Parker *Jai Courtney as Flash Thompson *J.D Evermore as Herman Bob Thompson *Hellen Mirren as May Parker *Dave Franco as Harry Osborn *William Hurt as General Thunderbolt Ross *Martin Freeman as William Phillip Chesterson *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors *Julliane Hough as Gwen Stacy *Lilly Collins as Mary Jane Watson *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (flashback) *Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker (flashback) *Bryan Cranston as Norman Osborn (flashback) *Stan Lee as midnight club disco dancer (cameo) Mentions *Google *Microsoft *Star Wars (indirect) *Star Trek (indirect) *Captain America: The WWII Avenger (indirect) *Brad Pitt *YouTube *S.H.I.E.L.D (indirect) *Nick Fury (indirect) *Spider-Man (indirect) Notes *Tony Masters aka the Taskmaster ended up in the radioactive waste with his body disfigured; and his destiny is left unknown in this series, however, the fate of Masters is revealed in Year Two, as he returns as a titular character in the series, Deadpool. *We have a completely different origin story for Peter Parker, of which includes a different cause of Uncle Ben`s death, a more specific role for Flash Thompson, and a more defining role for captain George Stacy. *It was initiallty supposed to be released in September 2nd, however, after a change of the release dates, Dutt decided to release it in August 12th. *It is to be noted that Spider-Man does not appear in this episode, nor is he mentioned directly, but a nod to the forecoming events of Peter Parker`s life is suggested, of how he decided to become a superhero. *The main antagonist of this episode is actually Flash Thompson. Even if he has not commited any crime and is completely innocent by law, and since the protagonist, who even if being evil considered Flash as his mortal enemy, he is arguably the antagonist. **Or it could be the opposite. Peter could be a dissociated character, both; protagonist and antagonist. *The Masked Marvel costume is inspired by ''Spider-Man (2002) ''Peter Parker`s wrestling costume. However, some changes were that it was taller, the hoodie was white, Peter wore eyemasks, and Peter was wearing Nike sports boots. Goofs *When Peter enters Midtown High School in one of the first scenes while skateboarding, his skateboard is an Apache, however, when he is carrying it, the skateboard changes and it becomes simply a red one. *It is mysterious how Herman Bob Thompson forgot what Peter Parker looked like and who in fact was the assaulter of his son. He did not have any memory loss or did not suffer from manic depression. It was probable that the distinct disaster within his family shooked him that pressurized him into forgetting the identity of Parker. However, even if in the future, he himself tracks down Peter, it still does not nod to how he forgot the identity. *While playing Uncle Ben`s cassettes, one of the scenes within the CD includes Aunt May IS visible to be recording it as her face is shown, however, the second time, when Peter plays it, when fast forwarding, Aunt May is not there, and instead the CD quality becomes digital from moderate. Credits '''Directed by DuttPanda Produced DuttPanda Executive Stan Lee Story DuttPanda Dylan O`Brien Mark Harmon Norman Reedus Casting Sarah Haley Finn Casting Batman Cinematography and Batman by DuttPanda Producers Spongebob Squarepants by GuardianSeven as Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Captain George Stacy as Tony Masters/Taskmaster Directors DuttPanda Associates Batman Photography Batman Production Designer DuttPanda Editing and DuttPanda Costume Designers Gloria Prichett Filmmaking DuttPanda Make-Up Department Manny Delgado DUTTPANDA is the author of this motion picture for the purpose of copyrght and other laws. This motion picture is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution and/or exhibition of this motion picture may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Category:Spider-Man Category:DuttPanda Category:Earth-101420 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1